Sherry's Birthday
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: It's Sherry's 18th birthday. She meets a new friend and somehow chaos ensues. First story. One-shot.


Hello there. This is my first story. If you find any grammar mistakes and/or misspelled words, please let me know. English is not my first language. Sorry if the characters are OOC, it's still my first story.

I hope you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or it's content. Capcom owns them. I only own my OC Jennifer Thompson aka Ace.**

* * *

**Sherry's Birthday**

"Happy 18th birthday, Miss Sherry Birkin!" greeted the ice cream vendor as she gave Sherry her ice cream.

"Thanks." replied Sherry as she took her ice cream.

Sherry was on the park with the ice cream vendor. She made friend to her after telling her life on the custody because she wants to talk to someone, and the vendor listened and comforted her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Name's Jennifer. Just call me Ace." said Ace as she finished serving the ice cream to the little girl and took Sherry's hand and shook it.

"Ok, Ace" she replied as Ace shook her hand and she parted their hands.

Ace scanned Sherry's clothes and look at her with confusion.

"Anyway, why are you wearing a weird clothes? Are you an agent or something"? she asked.

"Yes, that is my choice to be free. I'm not actually free though."

"Is Mr. President the one who hired you?"

'How did she know that' she thought. She stared at her for a few seconds

"Yes." she finally said.

Ace smiled at Sherry. 'I already know that Sherry,' she thought, 'but I want to ask you.'

They went silent as Ace serve a strawberry ice cream to a lady. She is about to give the ice cream when suddenly, a ginger haired guy run towards them and grabs the ice cream.

"Stop! Thief!" shouted Sherry as Ace ran and followed the thief.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Ace as she followed the thief.

'I can't use my gun here, it will panic other people.' she thought. 'I must catch this guy!'

The thief ran and tripped at the rock on his way and the stolen ice cream fell on the floor. He was about to get up but Ace grabbed both of his arms and placed them on his back. Sherry somehow followed them.

"Let me go!" said the thief as he struggled but Ace was more powerful.

"Promise me you'll never steal foods again, ok?" replied Ace as she freed the thief's arms.

"Ok. And I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't do that. I was so hungry and I have no money so I have no choice but to do it" he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

'Wait, his face looks familiar...' Sherry thought as she scanned the guy.

"Hey, I'm Sherry Birkin, what's your name?"

"My name is Steve Burnside. Sherry, huh? What a cute name."

Sherry blushed at his compliment. 'His name is definitely familiar...' she thought.

"Name's Ace. By the way, did the demon accepted your random babbling because your so annoying and he wants you to shut up? Your supposed to be dead." she chuckled and smirk.

Steve stared at Ace with big wide eyes.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT? AND NO! I DIDN'T ASK THE DEVIL TO BE ALIVE AGAIN!"

Sherry sweat dropped at Ace and Steve while Ace was laughing so hard and ended up rolling on the floor laughing. After laughing Sherry helped Ace to get up.

"Well, Claire told me." replied Ace.

"You know Claire?" they said in unison with a shock expression on their faces.

"I bumped her at TerraSave." she replied.

"You mean you bump Claire and became friends?" replied Sherry with wide eyes. Steve nodded in agreement also with wide eyes. Ace facepalmed.

"Not that, you idiots! I mean that I met her at TerraSave!"

"Ohhh..." she and Steve nodded their heads slowly.

Ace sighed. "Let's go back, my ice cream cart will be stolen."

And they headed back to the park.

After selling her ice cream, since Sherry and Steve don't have a place to stay, Ace suggested that they stay at her place and they agreed. Since Ace's house is few miles away from the park, they just walk to her house. They were siting on her living room, drinking iced tea and eating potato chips because walking sure is tiring and they already burn the calories of the ice cream they eaten, except Steve because he needs to pay but he has no money.

The living room consist of two small sofa on either side and one big sofa on the back, a table in the middle and a flat screen TV on the front.

"Hey Sher," said Ace,"sorry I didn't cook food for your birthday."

Steve was surprised.

"It's her birthday?"

They nodded.

"Happy birthday Sherry! So, how old are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm eighteen, and thank you Steve." replied Sherry.

'He's pretty cute. I think I have a crush on him.' she thought.

"Anyway, Ace, where's Claire?" he asked.

"Claire's busy right now if you're going to ask to visit her, and she's married to Leon if you're going to ask if she's available." she replied with a smirk on her face.

They are both surprised.

"Claire is married to Leon?" asked Sherry.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Steve.

Ace looked at Steve, "Positive, because Ark is invited on their wedding and he dragged me to attend the wedding." She then looked at Sherry, "You heard me."

"Too bad I missed the wedding," said Steve,"I wanna congratulate that Leon guy. I heard about him when me and Claire are escaping at Rockfort Island."

"Yeah, I wanna attend the wedding too." Sherry sighed, "so, who are the visitors?"

Ace crossed her arms and closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a while. Steve and Sherry are wondering that maybe there are a lot of visitors. After that, she opened her eyes.

"The visitors are me and Ark Thompson, Elza Walker, Chris and Jill Redfield, Barry Burton and his wife and two daughters, Rebecca Chambers and William Coen, Carlos Olivera, Ashley Graham, Sheva Alomar, Kevin and Alyssa Ryman, George and Cindy Hamilton, David King, Yoko Suzuki, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins, and their respective families."

"Wow, there are a lot of visitors" said Sherry.

"Yeah." nodded Steve.

"After the wedding, I was so tired that I ended up asleep in 12 hours" she laughed.

They also laughed as well. After that, Ace checked the clock.

"Guys, it's getting late." she told them, "You two should share the guest room."

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?" they said in unison.

"What? It's not like you two are going to share the bed, there are two beds there." she replied.

They both sighed. They all stand up after that.

"Good night everyone. Sweet dreams." said Sherry.

"Night everyone." Ace replied as she cleaned the table.

"You too Sherry. And happy birthday." said Steve and smiled and went upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Thanks Steve." replied Sherry, the pink blush again appeared on his cheeks and followed Steve upstarirs.

'Maybe Sherry is shy when someone compliments her.' she thought. 'Or is she in love with Steve or something?'

"Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow, they're tired anyway." she said quietly to herself as she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

* * *

How's my story? Was it good or bad? Please tell me what you think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading.


End file.
